A Kingdom Shourded In Souls
by Little Menace
Summary: A world closed off from other, a world where no one knows about the existence of other worlds. A world where the Keyblade is known as a weapon of destruction and chaos. A world where Kairi, Sora, and Riku crash land on, a world in need of saving, as a great force of good becomes a great force of evil and threatens all withing existence.
1. Prolouge

_Dear Marina, Gale, and Arid,_

_I know you don't know who I am. So allow me to introduce myself, I am Mickey Mouse king of Disney Castle. I have sent this message to you to ask something, I need your help. There is someone taking Keyblade wielders, kidnapping them and I need you three to help me uncover who is doing this and for what reason. You are not the only ones that I have sent a letter to. There are three other people, and you should be meeting them soon enough. Their names are Sora, and Riku two teenage boys and if you're lucky you'll meet a girl named Kairi. All three can wield a Keyblade and with their help and yours we can stop a Keyblade war. So if you do accept my offer to help hide this message and you will save thousands of people. People not only from your world but from others. Yes that's right there are other worlds. Each star in the night sky is another world and you can save all of them,_

_From King Mickey._

We thought it was just a letter, It could have been just been a letter if I had never opened it.

We found it one day at the beach, a message in a bottle. We thought it was just some prank from some one on one of the off coast islands but, the stamp it held wasn't anything I've ever seen before.

But then we thought maybe it was just made up, the entire letter, I mean who names their kid Mickey right? But then we saw fewer stars in the skies then the days before, It could have just been the street lights blocking them out.

But the Soul Guards and the government began to intervene saying that it was nothing.

That's how we knew something was up, but we couldn't do any research on it without being suspected of something and thrown in jail.

This Keyblade war the letter talks about it sound awful, and it wasn't even the word war that scared me. It was the word Keyblade but enough about my ramblings, me and my friends will just have to wait for Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

When they come well be ready.


	2. Chapter 1: A Kingdom Shrouded in Dust

Little Menace: Hello everybody this is my second attempt and writing a Kingdom Hearts story because the last one got flamed so much that i had to delete it i would have committed suicide. Any without further ado here is the official first chapter introducing my character who's bio's will be available to view at the end of this short chapter.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock._"Shut up, you stupid thing," _I thought as I lazily swung my hand to hit the snooze button._"It' only 10:30."_ But then I realized what I just thought.

"Oh crap! It's 10:30. I'm going to be late for my own graduation!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. I summoned my Familiar; he faded in and yawned.

"Garadus, get my clothes please!" I asked my Bird Familiar. Garadus walked into the laundry room and grabbed my clothes with his beak. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes: a green and white body suit that was armored from the knees down and Mmy right torso which acted as a half breast plate, my shoulder is armored, and my arms from my elbow's down.

"Let's go Garadus," I said impatiently, Garadus squawked at me.

"Don't give me that tone you arrogant bird," I said hopping on Garadus' back.

"Now let's go. if I don't become a junior Soul Guard you won' get your armor," I teased. At that moment Garadus started from a slow trot to a full blown run and took flight. I was nearly thrown off his back at the speed he was going. But I caught myself and gripped Garadus' reins

"That's what I'm talking 'bout boy, we can make it before they call my name," I said happily.

At Graduation

Marina and Arid sat in their suits. Marina had on a dark blue and light blue body suit with armor in the same places as Gale but she had both breast plates. Arid had on a red and dark brown bodysuit with armor in the same positions as Gale.

"Hehehe, Arid, where's Gale?" Marina said with a smile.

"I wish I knew. I told him to set his alarm clock for 30 minutes before the ceremony started."

"This is the second biggest day of our lives- well third for me- but we promised to spend this day together," Marina said.

"Well, you know Gale is a litter scatter brained," Arid said.

"Yeah but he's supposed to be a battle genius. He advanced faster than anyone in the academy every has. He's graduating 3 years before his class," Marina said.

"Don't worry, Mary, he'll be here," Arid said.

"Marina Diamond," the announcer called. Marina got up from her seat and went on stage. Once on stage, she received a massive applause as she was handed her pure white helmet. She put it on and it turned from a pure white mask to a blue and light blue visor. She took off her mask and was handed a letter. She didn't open it. Marina had to wait until everyone was allowed. She waved to the crowd before she sat down.

"He's almost up next," Marina said.

"He'll be here just wait," Arid said as another name was called.

"Arid Huesos." Arid went up there and sat down once he received his helmet.

"He's up next and he's not here. He's not gonna get his helmet and then he'll be stuck as a practitioner for another year."

"Gale Erodes," the announcer called. There was a pause before he called Gale's name again.

"He's coming" Marina called.

"Well, we can't wait. We must proceed with the ceremony," the announcer said.

"Don't worry." Marina said with a frightening smile. After a few more seconds, the announcer said we were going to move on.

"Wait! I think I see something," Arid said, squinting his eye. He was right, there was something in the distance flying fast.

"I think that's Gale," Arid said waving in the distance and the figure waved back.

"Hey! I'm here!" Gale called from far away.

Garadus dove down and dissipated into light as Gale rolled onto the stage right next to the announcer

"Hello there, Head Master Rickers," Gale said with a smile.

"Hello there, Gale. I believe this is yours," Rickers said with a snarl as he handed Gale his helmet and letter.

Rickers sat down and an old man got up and went to the microphone.

"Lightning Leader Honorius," Gale said with a bow.

"Nice entrance Gale," Honorius said with a smile. Gale gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"We have concluded another year here at Soul Seeker Academy, and what year it has been. We have faced numerous Heartless attacks, and recently the Nobodies has disappeared. But I think it was our own students that have caused more damage and problems for the school then any enemy we could ever face," Honorius gave a hazy laugh.

"But enough with the rambling of a decrepit old man, let's have our Valedictorian Gale Erodes give the farewell speech," Honorius said clapping. The crowd erupted into an applause. Gale walked over to the microphone and smiled.

"Well everyone, we're finally here," Gale started.

"Okay, look. I didn't prepare a speech; I felt like this day didn't need any planning," Gale started.

"I wanted to say that I will miss everyone- I mean we've been through a lot - and I know that some of us may see each other every now and again, but it won' be the same," Gale said.

"And even though some friendships might not be the same, we all will still be together in one way or another," Gale said.

"Because Sunt terra mare et caelum meet," Gale started and everyone joined in.

"Quo tredecim caliginosa eicietur foras per septem luminaria," they said. At that moment everyone summoned an element- some fire, others water- and launched them into the skies causing a massive explosion that looked like fireworks.

That night a huge beach party was thrown for all those who graduated. Everyone was laughing and having fun for one last night before they all went to senior soldier training.

"Marina please!" Gale said with a cough. Marina had Gale in a choke hold.

"You did it again, you scatter brain!" Marina said.

"Marina, come on. He did make it, didn't he? And with a nice entrance," Arid said.

"I don't care. You made me worry, you asshole!" Marina said tightening her grip.

"Marina," Gale whispered and air escaped his lungs. Marina let Gale go, letting him fall to the floor.

"Well, at least you did make it on time; even though it was the last-minute," Marina said.

"So you already agree with me," Arid said.

"Yes, but Gale- so help me god- if you come at the last moment for something again, I'll have Beatrice devour you," Marina said with a smile and an aura of death radiating from her.

"Yes ma'am," Gale said shaking.

"Now, let's party!" Marina yelled and everyone cheered in agreement. They all partied late into the night. Everyone danced, drank, and went skinny dripping. It was a night to remember, and when everyone went home; Marina, Arid, and Gale stayed near the water. Arid and Gale had stripped down to swim trunks, while Marina was in a two piece bikini.

"Hey guys, everyone else opened their letter, I think it's about time we did as well," Marina said her letter in hand.

"Yeah, we need to see what divisions we are in," Gale said. The three grabbed their letters and held them.

"You ready," Arid said; his two friends nodded.

"Alright, 1,2,3." They all ripped their letters open and read their letters

"I'm a part of the Magic Division," Marina said.

"I'm a part of the Strength Division," Arid said. Gale stayed silent as he stared at his letter.

"Gale what division are you apart of?" Arid said. Gale tried to say it but the words were stuck in his throat.

"Ga-"

"YAHOOOOOO!" Gale yelled.

"I'm a part of the Sky Force!" Gale said with a wide smile.

"That's awesome Gale," Marina said as Gale used his wind attributed powers and flew around in the sky. Gale landed next to his friends.

"I'm so proud of you Gale; they don't accept many people into the Sky Force," Marina said.

"Thanks," Gale said. As they were congratulating each other, a meteor shower started. They were so dazzled with the spectacle that they didn't notice a ship heading their way until Arid caught a glimpse.

"Hey you guys, see that!" Arid said squinting.

"Is that a meteor?" Gale said.

"No, a meteor doesn't move that way. Oh my god, it's a spaceship!" Marina said pushing Gale and Arid out of the way. The ship crashed next to them creating a large explosion which resulted in a giant crater.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gale said.

"What the hell do you think it is? It' a space ship," Marina said.

"Wait, be quiet," Arid said.

"Do you hear that? Someone in there!" Arid said getting up and running to the ship. He pried the door open and three people fell out.

* * *

**A Kingdom Shrouded in Souls Glossary**

**Familiars**: A physical representation of a persons soul only people born on this world has the ability to call their familiar from the spiritual plane to the physical plane. Each familiar has an attribute, a class, and attack basis.

**Attributes**: Attributes and elemental abilities that the people of this world posses. There are 13 attributes in total which are water, wind, earth, plant, space, time, illusion, moon, fire, ice, light, lightning and darkness. People can have at the most two attributes, depending on their parents and luck. The rarer attributes are time, space, light, and darkness.

**Class**: There are two familiar classes which are Animal class, Hybrid class and Humanoid class.

**Animal Class:** Animal class familiars are more beast like and feral. Animal class familiars tend to be stronger than there humanoid counterparts but are harder to control and don't listen often, they can look like regular animals with small differences or they can look like fantastic creatures from mythology.

**Humanoid Class:** Humanoid class familiars are normal upright familiars on two legs and have two arms. Some humanoid class familiars can blend into society as some look like humans in battle armor or battle clothes. Humanoid class familiars tend to be weaker then their animal class familiars but are easier to control.

**Hybrid Class:** Hybrid class familiars are not very common. Most tend to look like mythical creatures, they attack strength varies greatly as do their control level.

**Attack Basis:**Attack basis are set into four kinds anyone humans and familiars are places into an attack basis whether they know it or not. The four known attack basis's are speed, strength, magic, and defense.

**Speed Basis**: Those within the speed basis tend to have high speed, average magic, medium-low strength, and low defense.

**Strength Basis:** Those within the strength basis tend to high strength, average defense, medium-low speed, and low magic.

**Magic Basis:** Those within the magic basis tend to have high magic, average speed, medium-low defense, and low strength.

**Defense Basis: **Those within the defense basis tend to have high defense, average strength, medium-low magic, and low speed.

Little Menace: Well guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter of **A Kingdom Shrouded in Souls** I know i did, and i hope you enjoyed it enough to review. Give me critics your constructive hate fuels my writing so don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2: A Kingdom Shrouded in Tea

Little Menace: Well here is another chapter of **A Kingdom Shrouded i****n**** Souls.**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter so here is another one.

* * *

"Who are they?" Marina said.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here," Arid said, grabbing a silver haired boy and a brunette.

"Gale, grab the girl and let's go before the Soul Guards get here," Arid said. Gale grabbed a red haired girl and the three ran off. They saw lights in the distance as the city alarm set off, locking everyone down until further notice.

"Shit! We can't go into the city without getting caught," Arid said looking around.

"What about our old tree house?" Marina said to Arid.

"Right, no one else knows about it," Arid said.

"What tree house?" Gale asked.

"When we were kids, we had this little get away where we could just hang out together and have fun," Arid said. Marina heard barking.

"We have to go now!" Marina said in a hushed yell; the three ran off as a pack of blood hound familiars came running and sniffing.

Marina, Gale, and Arid ran until they saw an old hut.

"There it is!" Marina said happily. Marina took the lead and opened the door. Gale and Arid put theirs guest on the floor.

"Who do you think they are?" Marina said.

"I don't know, but they'e not from here," Gale said.

"That would be apparent by their clothing, and that ship of theirs," Arid said.

"Do you think it's Sora, Kairi, and Riku?" Gale asked.

"Well, we wont' know anything until they wake up. I'm surprised that they're still alive after a crash like that," Marina said stepping forward. She went to the girl first.

"Cure." Marina's hand gave off a bright green light and the girl's wound began to heal over. "Gale, perform an analysis," Marina said.

"Right. Performing Bio-scan." Gale stepped to the same girl Marina was healing.

His hand gave off a blue digital energy and an entire bio of the girl came up.

"Well, until she wakes up, her name with be Visitor #1," Gale said.

"And it seems she's suffering from both minor and major injuries: contusions on her abdomen, a bone fracture in her left ankle, a hairline fracture in her left arm, and a concussion," Gale said.

"Moving on to the silver-haired grandpa dubbed Visitor #2; his injuries are worse: multiple bone fractures, namely his left leg and ribs; a concussion; spinal misalignment- this guy really took a beating on impact. And that's not it, he has healed up bruises all over his body. He must have been in a lot of fights," Gale said.

"And onto Visitor #3," Gale said, "Well, on the surface he seems alright but he is way more damaged internally: broken right wrist, a skull fracture, third-degree muscle tears in left leg, and internal bleeding. We better not move him or the bleeding may worsen," Gale said.

Marina had finished giving first-aid curing to Visitor #1 and moved onto Visitor #2.

"Visitor #3 must have been covering the girl, that why she has so few injuries and he's bleeding internally," Marina said.

"But what could have caused them to crash," Gale said.

"Who knows? Like we said, we have to wait for them to wake up. I hope you guys are up for camping out because we have to stay here and wait for these three to wake up. Be on your toes at all time, they might be hostile," Arid said.

"They're injured. How can they be hostile?" Gale asked.

"I'm good at healing; when they wake up, they should be able to walk fine," Marina said.

"Right," Gale said.

"Garadus," Gale said. His bird familiar shimmered next to him.

"Do you mind being our pillow buddy?" Gale said. Garadus rolled his eyes but agreed and sat down.

"Thanks bud," Gale said. Everyone laid down on Garadus and slowly slipped into sleep.

_The Next Day_

Gale, Marina, and Arid were sound asleep, but Garadus was nowhere to be found. Gale began to wake up, finally feeling the loss of warmth, he opened his eyes and didn't see Garadus.

"Garadus?" Gale yawned. He looked around and saw that not only was Garadus gone, but so were the three visitors.

"Guys, guys! Wake up!" Gale yelled, hopping to his feet. Marina and Arid groaned, but woke up to Gale's yelling.

"What?" Arid said.

"Garadus is gone and so are our little visitors," Gale said.

"What? Did Garadus go back inside you?" Marina asked.

"No, I don't feel him there," Gale said, gripping his chest. As they were worrying, Arid heard laughing outside.

"Guys, come look," Arid whispered. Marina and Gale looked out the door and saw the brunette chasing Garadus.

"Garadus!" Gale ran outside and summoned boots on his feet.

"Get away from Garadus," Gale said. He performed a front flip and spun mid-air, his feet poised at the brunette.

The brunette dodged and summoned an object that resembled a large key. Marina's, Gale's, and Arid's eyes widened at the sight.

"A Keyblade!" they said.

"Tauren!" "Beatrice!" Arid and Marina yelled respectively. Arid summoned a minotaur-like creature which held a large axe in his hands and Marina summoned a morbidly obese woman with gray skin, stubby arms and legs. Beatrice had big lips, small eyes, and bride of Frankenstein hair.

"Tauren yo-"

"No he's mine!" Gale said, as large feathered wings sprouted from the heels of his shoes. Gale jumped forward and kicked at the boy who blocked with his Keyblade.

"Hey, what are you doing!" the boy said.

"So, you were trying to kill Garadus, huh?" Gale asked, flipping high into the air. He fell down feet first, but the boy still blocked.

"No, I wasn't. We were just playing," the brunette said.

"Is that what Keyblade wielders call murder?" Gale asked snarlingly. He ran into a front-flip then kicked downward. The boy blocked again, but Gale expected that; so he planted his hands of the ground and used the leverage to push his kick. he broke the boy' defense and spun, hitting him right in the face and sending him flying.

"Sora!" a male voice yelled.

"Hey, what are you doing to him?" a girl's voice asked. Two people came running from the direction the brunette was kicked.

"I was wondering where you two were," Gale said angrily.

"And I was wondering who healed us. So, what's your name?" the silver-haired boy said.

"My name is Gale and this is my familiar Garadus," Gale said.

"I am Arid and this is my familiar Tauren," Arid said.

"My name is Marina and this is my familiar Beatrice," Marina said.

"My name is Sora, Keyblade wielder," the brunette said.

"My name is Riku, Keyblade Master," the sliver-haired boy said.

"My name is Kairi, Keyblade wielder and Princess of Heart," the girl said.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku- the message," Gale whispered to Arid and Marina.

"It' them," Marina whispered back

"What's a Princess of Heart?" Arid said.

"The Library talks about them; it said that they are seven people who hearts lack any form of darkness," Marina said.

"Hey, Keyblade master, you think you can handle me?" Arid asked, summoning a long sword.

"You won' stand a chance." Riku lunged forward, as did Arid. Arid de-summoned swords clashed; Arid parried and thrusted his blade, but Riku moved out of the way and elbowed Arid in the face. Arid spun around and cut into Riku's shirt, making a light cut mark.

"Stop it right now, you two," Marina and Kairi said in unison.

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down-"

"-and think calmly about this, okay" Kairi began and Marina finished.

Arid and Riku lowered their blades and Sora and Gale backed away from one another.

"Alright, good. Now, we have a few questions for you," Marina said.

"As do we," Kairi said.

"Alright, then first question: why are you here on our world?" Marina asked.

"We didn't mean to be here. We were just flying by and some gravitational force pulled us in. It was so strong that it pulled the Gummi Ship and we couldn't break away, so we crashed," Kairi said.

"Our turn, what is this place?" Kairi asked

"This is the Kingdom of Souls, a world where everyone has a specific attribute: water, wind, earth, plant, space, time, illusion, moon, fire, ice, light, lightning and darkness. People can have at the most two attributes, depending on their parents and luck. I control the water and ice attribute, Gale has the wind attribute, and Arid as the fire and earth attribute," Marina said.

"What were those things you summoned?" Riku asked.

"They are called familiars and they aren't things," Arid answered.

"That's another ability people have in this world. We can summon our souls into the real world and use them in battle; depending on the person, familiars take on different forms and have abilities that usually are related in some way to their masters. A familiar reflects one's true personality," Marina said.

"What world were you flying to?" Marina asked.

"We were flying to Disney Castle to meet a man named-"

"King Mickey Mouse," Arid interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Sora asked. Arid, Marina, and Gale looked at one another and Arid took out the message in the bottle and unrolled it displaying the insignia.

"You received a letter," Riku said surprised.

"That means the king knows about this world," Kairi said.

"When did you get that message?" Sora asked.

"A few days ago, why?" Marina asked.

"We got ours months ago," Riku said.

"How far away is this world?" Sora asked.

"Wait, where is the Gummi Ship?" Kairi asked. Sora and Riku's eyes widened in realization and all three ran towards the crash site.

"Wait, you can't go back there!" Arid yelled but the three did not listen.

"Marina!" Gale said.

"I know. Beatrice, grappling hook now," Marina said. Beatrice nodded. She stretched her limbs and grabbed the three and pulled them back.

"What are you doing!" Riku yelled.

"You can't go back there!" Marina yelled.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"That area is under the jurisdiction of the government. When you crashed, they came running and now your ship is the property of the government. Unless you have permission, no one can enter," Gale said.

"And it doesn't help that all three of you can wield a Keyblade; came from another world in a space ship that crashed, creating a huge crater; and are wearing clothes that are fashion rejections," Marina said.

"I'll have you know, this is Lafayette Couture Original. And I guess battle armor is in this year?" Kairi said. Marina scoffed and tapped her chest. Her armor glowed white and vanished, leaving a teardrop necklace behind. With her armor gone, a white and blue stripped knee-length dress remained. It had one long sleeve on her left arm that acted as the strap as well. Marina had on light blue finger-less gloves and a pair of dark blue heels.

"Now, before we get into the topic of fashion, how about we get you all back to the tree house to hide?" Marina said.

"Fine," Riku said.

"Good, Beatrice sweetie, would you mind making them some tea?" Marina asked, Beatrice nodded "Oh and darling i will be leaving you here to watch these three teleport back if they cause you two much trouble" Marina said. She let go of Sora, Kairi, and Riku and walked back to the tree house to make some tea.

"Now that we all are acting like civilized people, I hope that you three honor my request and stay here. Me and my friends have to go back to the city or people will come looking for us," Marina said.

"That's right, and we have to get to orientation. So, don' go anywhere," Gale said.

"Garadus," Gale said, calling his bird to his side.

"Come on guys, me and Garadus will drop you off," Gale said, climbing atop of Garadus' back. he other two climbed on and Garadus took off into the sky.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Kairi said.

"I don't know but we'll just have to see," Riku said.

"Right Sora? Sora?" Riku said, looking around. He saw a figure running off in the distance

"Sora!" Riku said, running after him.

"Don't leave me here all by myself," Kairi said, running alongside Riku.

"Sora, get back here!" Riku yelled.

"No way, I've wanted to see this city ever since Gale mentioned it!" Sora yelled.

"You don't know what this city is like, Sora, this entire world could be one huge deathtrap!" Kairi said.

"Yeah, remember what Marina said, everyone here has attributes; those attributes are just like Organization XIII," Riku said.

"I don't care Riku, and besides, I want to know why they attacked me just because I have a Keyblade," Sora yelled laughing.

"Riku we have no choice but to go with him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," Kairi said. Riku sucked his teeth.

"I guess you're right. Wait up, Sora, we'e coming with you!" Riku said with a smirk.

"Nice to have you see it my way," Sora said laughing.

* * *

**A Kingdom Shrouded in Souls Glossary**

**Tauren: **A Hybrid Class, Attack basis familiar. His Attribute is Earth.

**Beatrice: **A Human Class, Speed basis familiar. Her attribute is Space.

**Garadus:** An Animal Class, Speed basis familiar. His attribute is Wind.


	4. Chapter 3: A Kingdom Shrouded in Battles

Little Menace: No reviews yet a little surprising maybe this chapter will change your minds.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Riku slowed to a walking pace when they entered the city. It was beautiful, familiars, animals, and people all around laughing and enjoying life. Some of the familiars and people where using their attributes, some for miscellaneous purposes such as grilling. Other for fun, "This place is amazing" Kairi said.

"Wow look at that: Sora said gazing into a glass wall and looking a selection of armors. "We should buy those don't you think, I mean our clothes are kind of you know burned" Riku said gesturing to his own clothes. "Yeah and remember what Marina said our clothes are kind of obvious that we came from off world so come on boys" Kairi said grabbing Sora.

"We are going clothes shopping" Kairi said and Sora groaned while Riku just laughed. Once they walked into the shopping district they entered a clothing store "How much Munny do we have" Kairi said "Um, I have 56" Riku said "I have 34" Sora said "I have 40" Kairi said.

"This should be enough right" Kairi said "Kairi look at the price tags on all this stuff" Riku said. Kairi grabbed a nearby shirt and grimaced "125 dollers" Kairi said nearly breaking out into tears.

"This crap is expensive!" Kairi yelled, "Miss if you're going to be loud you going to have to leave" an employee said "Excuse me but what's the cheapest thing you have" Sora asked "Well we have this lovely T-shirt for 1" the employee said.

"1 doller" Kairi asked happily "Oh heavens no 1 hundred dollers, this is a Lightning Lancer Tee only the it people wear this" the employee said. Kairi sat down on a display table and sighed deeply "Don't worry guys I got this" Riku said winking "Oh god he's got this" Kairi said whimpering. "Hey" Riku paused and looked at the employee name tag "Marisa, you wanna go out sometime" Riku said.

Marisa looked Riku up and down then smiled "Sure when you gain 10 more years on your age, I wasn't in a committed relationship, a pair of tits, and a vagina I'd be happy to" Marisa said. Riku eye twitched and he grabbed Kairi "She'd loved to go on a date with you" Riku said "What!" Kairi and Sora said "That's it. SECURITY!" Marisa yelled.

"What's security gonna do, I have a key-" Riku started but then stopped when a young woman walked behind Riku "Who are you" Riku asked the girl flashed her head of security badge.

"I'm Jamie, I have the moon attribute, I'm head of security, and that" Jamie pointed at Marisa who smiled and waved "That is my wife you were just flirting with, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" Jamie said as her eyes glowed a vibrant gold and her teeth elongated. Her muscle definition increased dramatically as did her height Riku shuddered in her shadow.

Riku was thrown out of the store while Sora and Kairi walked out "What happened Riku I thought you had this" Sora said with a smug smile. "Shut up wise guy" Riku said getting up off the ground and dusting off his shirt.

"Guys what are we going to do, are clothes are trashed and we need to blend in" Kairi said. "We could always you know take the clothes" Riku suggested "You want us to steal!" Kairi yelled pointing at the store they were just kicked out of.

"Quiet down, we aren't gonna steal from this store we'll just knock some people out and take their clothes" Riku said.

"That's stealing and battery" Sora said "Don't think of it like that" Riku said "There's no other way to think about it" Sora said "Yes there is, you watch a lot of cartoons it works" Riku said.

"Yeah so does surviving being crushed by a 20 ton rock" Sora said. Sora and Riku went back and forth as Kairi snuck into a back alley and waited as three people walked by a girl and two boys.

She grabbed them and used Sleep to knock them out and took their clothes Kairi put on a pink and white body suit with armor that covered her cleavage, shins, feet, arms and hands. "What about that thing SpongeBob did with the Flying Dutchman" Sora said "He's a sponge that talks" Riku said "So Donald a duck but he talks" Sora said.

"Sora, Riku catch" Kairi tossed the boys there clothes interrupting them "I thought you were against stealing" Sora said examining his clothes "I never said that no put them on and let's go before people notice" Kairi said.

Riku and Sora shrugged and went into the alleyways and put on their clothes. Riku's clothes were armored as well as Kairi's his clothes where gold and black with armor placed on his left as a breast-plate his arms, and legs. Sora's colors where black and white with armor placed in the same locations as Riku's. "I thought you said armor wasn't in season" Sora said smiling.

"Shut up, for this occasion armor is in season, we're just lucky those people where our size" Kairi said walking.

The three walked back into the square and found the park. "Hey guys look over there, some people are battling with attributes" Sora said smiling "I think I'll go check this out" Sora said running off "Wait Sora I thought we were going to stick together!" Kairi yelled but Sora didn't listen so she ran after him "Riku lets go, we have to make sure Sora so he doesn't use his," Kairi looked around and whispered "Keyblade" "Right" Riku said running after Sora.

"Sora wait up" Riku said "Riku look" Sora pointed at the spectacle of ice versus lighting "Blizzard" "Thunder" one of the battle used created ice sharps and sent them flying. The other conjured lighting in her hands and released it destroying the ice shards and hitting it target.

The ice boy was defeated at the lighting coursed through him, a man walked into the center of the battle space and grabbed a microphone "That's it for this battle ladies and gentlemen, now will be are next volunteers" the man said and two people stepped up.

A crowd had gathered when the two boys walked forward"Aw are reigning champions Razor of the Wind and Amus of the Flame, who will challenge them" the announcer said.

No one stepped up "No volunteers" the announcer said "Sora don't you dare" Kairi said "We'll do it" Sora yelled grabbing Riku and jumping to the battle space. "What!?" Riku said confused "Sora!" Kairi yelled, but we sighed and smiled.

"Well that's Sora for you. "Well let's give a round of applause for are challengers, what are you names" the announcer asked. "My name is Sora and this is Riku!" Sora said grabbing the microphone, "Well Sora and Riku, allow me to explain the rules. No weapons are to be used only you're attribute, your body and magic spells understood. You're not allowed any use of a Cure class spell do you understand" The announcer asked.

"Yes" Sora said. "Well then first we will allow the teams to strategize then the battle will commence" the announcer said stepping around. Riku grabbed Sora by the arm roughly "Sora why did you do that" Riku hissed.

"I thought it would be fun" Sora said "Well we have to keep a low profile, but we can't duck out now so remember do not use your Keyblade okay" Riku said.

"Got it" Sora said "Now they were called Amus of the Flame and Razor of the Wind so they must use Wind and Fire based spells. So we need to use Blizzard, Water, and Earth class spells okay" Riku said "Got it" Sora said.

"Okay have are competitors come up with a strategy" the announcer said "Yes" the four said. "Now shake hands" the announcer said, Riku and Sora walked forward and extended their hands, but Razor and Amus swatted them away.

"We don't shake hands with losers" Razor said laughing. Amus high-fived him and they went to their respective corners, "Alright on my mark, get set, ready, BATTLE!" at that moment Razor and Amus launched their spells they went flying by the announcer who ducked and shimmed out of the stage. Aero and Fire where the spells, Sora countered with Deflect which cancelled the spells.

"Blizzard" Riku said launching an ice shard from his hands which sought out Amus. Amus jumped away from the spell and used Deflect "Aeroa" Amus said blowing wind from his mouth creating a powerful windstorm.

"Thanks for the wind, Fira" Sora said creating a small ball of fire and ignited the Aeroa "No Sora!" Riku said "Thanks for the flame" Amus said swirling the fire around him and firing to Sora and Riku.

"Deflect" Sora said "No Sora a Deflect spell won't work against an attack like that" Riku said. Sora's eyes widened as the fireball approached he dispersed the spell and ran but the ball of fire followed him.

"Watera" Riku summoned a large ball of water and launched it at the fire-ball. "Blizzara" Razor said creating a ball of ice and froze the Watera in midair causing it to crash to the ground. "Shit! Riku began to dash to Sora but Razor tripped him up with a burst of wind "No, no, no your my opponent" Razor said flying in front of the Riku.

"Dark Fire" Riku said as blue flames enveloped Razor. Razor flew back his clothes singed "Fuck, you have the darkness attribute" Razor said "That's right" Riku said getting up and playing along.

"It seems as if in the first time in years Razor has been hit!" the announcer yelled. Razor scoffed and conjured a tornado and sent it flying at Riku, Riku "Earth" Riku summoned a dome of rock around him and the tornado had no effect against the shield. Riku then shattered the dome into little rocks and sent them flying at Razor. But Razor swerved around them.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wanna hit me again" Razor said. "Dark Fire Triple Burst!" Riku called out and three balls of blue flames circled Riku ominously.

"No escape" Riku pointed his finger at Razor and the flames disappeared and reappeared behind Razor, Razor turned around his eyes wide and the flames exploded in his face.

Before the some even disappeared Razor fell from the sky unconscious, Riku jumped and grabbed him throwing his over his shoulder and placed him on the ground safely.

"This has never happened before, Razor of the Wind has been defeated. And such humility Riku has shown saving Razor before he hit the ground" the announcer yelled excitingly.

"Razor was always weak" Amus said dispersing the fireball chasing Sora. Sora stopped running and took in a deep breath of air "Firaga" Amus said extending his hand out at Riku and a large fire-ball burst from his hand hitting Riku at high speeds. Riku flopped on the floor and Amus walked ominously to him.

"Hey don't forget about me, Watera" Sora created a ball of water and sent it flying at Amus, but Amus dodged and the water hit his shoes "Pathetic" Amus said creating a ball of fire "Not really, Thundaga" Riku conjured blue lightning in his palms Amus eyes widen in realization and he look at the ground behind him it lead to Riku.

"This battle is over" Riku touched the water and the lightning was carried to Amus. Amus let out a heart wrenching scream as the lightning coursed through his veins and he dropped to the ground.

"I don't believe it" the announcer said "Amus and Razor have lost their first battle in years, and are victors are Riku and Sora!" the announcer yelled Riku and Sora high-fived and walked out. "That was amazing" Kairi said hugging Riku then Sora the three began chatting on Sora and Riku's victory. Amus got up "I don't lose" Amus said tiredly

"Firaga Triple Burst" Amus gathered his strength into three fire balls and launched them as they got closer Kairi noticed it and pushed Riku and Sora out-of-the-way "Reflega" Kairi extended her hands and a shield of light blocked the attack and sent it one fireball back at Amus while the other two exploded.

"Oh no" Amus said as the Firaga exploded in his face knocking him unconscious Kairi dropped the shield as the smoke cleared but her hands waited a couple of seconds to stop glowing.

The announcer walked up to Kairi "That was a powerful Reflega young lady, and judging by its strength and how intently your hands where glowing I suppose you have the light attribute" the announcer said.

"I suppose so" Kairi said "What is your name" the announcer asked "I'm Kairi" Kairi answered "Well Kairi we'd love to see you battle sometime" the announcer said "I'm not the best at battling" Kairi said "Don't worry your magic seems strong enough for you to hold your own, I hope to see all three of you battle together so how about you all come back tomorrow" the announcer said.

"We'd lov-" "I'm sorry but we won't be here tomorrow" Riku said cutting Sora off "But Riku" Sora whined "Sorry Sora but we have to go" Riku said grabbing Sora "Sorry but we have to go" Kairi said waving goodbye and running after Sora and Riku.

"Why can't we stay" Sora asked "Sora that battle was a mistake" Riku said "How" Kairi said "I used my Dark Fire" Riku said "Yeah so" Sora said "And a Princess of Heart used her magic" Riku said.

"Still not seeing the point here" Kairi said "Are energies may call a" Riku was cut off by a scream "Heartless!" someone screamed "Oh no" Sora and Kairi said "Yeah" Riku said as the clouds turned black and swirled around a large building. Riku grabbed someone who was running "What are those clouds above" Riku asked "It's the Soul Seeker Academy" the man said frightened Riku let him go.

"Let's go!" Riku said running with Sora and Kairi behind him.

* * *

**A Kingdom Shrouded in Souls Glossary**

**Dollers: **Since Money in Kingdom Hearts is spelled Munny why not change the spelling of Dollars.

Little Menace: Don't forget to review and critic.


	5. Chapter 4:A Kingdom Shrouded in Shadows

Kairi, Riku, and Sora ran towards the school on the way they noticed that the city was trashed. Fires had started because of scared and clumsy people. Once they reached the entrance of the school Kairi and Riku examined the damaged done.

"These claw marks they left very dark energy" Riku said rubbing the destroyed bars of the school gate, "This dark energy must be Neoshadows and judging by the circles of damage everywhere a lot of them" Kairi said.

"Riku, me and you have to use our Keyblades magic isn't gonna cut it with a Heartless of this level. Kairi your magic is strong" Sora said.

"I hate to admit it but he's right but we can't let people see are faces" Riku said, Kairi looked around and saw three masked on the floor "Here take these" Kairi said throwing the masks at the two boys "Put them on and lets go" Kairi said putting her mask on it became pink and white just like her armor.

Sora and Riku's got the same color scheme as their armor the two summoned their Keyblades the Kingdom Key, and Soul Eater and moves swiftly. The three hide behind a wall as a group of armed soldier ran past Kairi stuck her head and ran with Sora and Riku behind her.

"Look guys" Kairi said Riku and Sora looked over Kairi's shoulder and say Marina, Gale, and Arid fighting a large pack of Neoshadows and were losing. "We have to help" Sora said getting up put Riku pulled him back down "Are you crazy" Riku said "Riku we have to look they're getting killed out there" Kairi said.

Riku sighed "Fine lets go, but we have to do this quick" Riku said running and slashing into a Heartless that jumped on Marina. Sora used his Flowmotion and spun around a nearby pole and sliced clean through two Neoshadows.

Kairi used Blizzard with her hands and froze a Neoshadow and tipped it over causing it to shatter on the ground. Marina, Gale, and Arid looked at their rescuers and saw the weapon in their hands "Keyblades!" they said.

Riku used Bladecharge and his Keyblade became a long sword he cut through two Neoshadows with a horizontal slash to the right then flipped on one hand and used his feet to spin his Keyblade cutting through 4 more Neoshadows before returning to his feet.

Arid jumped over Riku and kicked up some rocks then used his control of the Earth and Fire ignited the floating rocks and used them as projectiles and pierced through 4 Neoshadows skulls Arid turned around and pointed his long sword at Riku "Who are you" Arid said menacingly Riku pushed the long sword away and put his finger to mask covered mouth and shushed Arid before jumping away.

Sora used his Flowmotion to the fullest extent moving swiftly cutting through Neoshadow after Neoshadow. He and Riku must have an unspoken content going.

Gale was keeping up with Sora using his power over the wind to fly just has fast and Sora moved "Aero Slash" Gale said coating his feet in wind and then jumping in his feet performing a spin kick killing 3 Neoshadows.

Sora jumped up high using Flowmotion and powered up a Quake attack and slammed down on the ground causing pillars of earth to pierce 4 other Neoshadows. Gale looked at Sora and Sora looked back "Why are you here" Gale asked but Sora did the same as Riku and shushed Gale and jumped away.

Marina and Kairi were back to back firing spells. Marina wielded a trident "Waterga" Marina said pointing her trident to the sky and a large water ball formed he smashed her trident down like a hammer and three sharp lines of water cut through Neoshadows Kairi used Thundaga and bolts of lightning rained down onto the Neoshadows destroying them.

Marina turned around "If they find you, you're going to be killed" Marina said but Kairi continued the chain and shushed Marina and jumped away. As Riku, Kairi, and Sora was leaving soldiers came and saw them with their Keyblades in hands.

"Make sure no one is to leave the city, or homes" one of them said "Why" another soldier asked "Keyblade wielders have entered the city. KEYBLADE WEILDERS HAVE ENTERED THE CITY!" Soldier #1 yelled, fear was laced in his voice. The other soldiers began to scatter while Marina, Gale, and Arid just stood there looking in the same place where Riku, Sora, and Kairi once stood.

Gale smirked but his smirk faded when a Head Captain walked before all three of them. The three stood at attention "Yes Sir!" the three said proudly "What happened here, Arid" the Head Captain said. "Head Captain Julius of Strength Division Squad 3 Sir! What happened was three unknown soldiers entered the battle field and help us destroy Neoshadows. Sir!" Arid said. "Do you know what Squad and Division they belonged to, Gale" Julius said. "No Sir! But their fighting style resembled those within all three Division Sir!" Gale said.

"How so, Marina" Julius said "Well Sir! One wearing a pink and white uniform fighting style resembled those within the Magic Division Squad 9. Another wearing black and white uniform fighting style resembled those of Speed Division Squad 4, he wielded a Keyblade. The last wearing gold and black armor fighting Style resembled those within the Strength Division 6, he too wielded a Keyblade. Sir!" Marina said.

"So, two of them seemed to have wielded a Keyblade how is it that the thought to arrest them never crossed your mind!" Julius yelled. "Sorry Sir! They were too fast" all three said together. "Gale you have a record-breaking speed, the only people who can out run you are Head Captains and some Lieutenants, how is it you let them get away" Julius said.

"Well Sir I was distracted by Neoshadows" Gale said "NO EXCUSE!" Julius yelled and Gale flinched at the booming voice "Now because of all three of your mistakes we have three dangerous Keyblade wielders roaming the city and we don't know who they are. I should have you three demoted from your positions and send you back to the academy, once it's rebuilt." Julius said.

Gale, Marina, and Arid heads hung low "But" Julius said the three junior Soul Guards looked up a little "Being that you managed to contain the Neoshadow to only the courtyard, you still have something to be proud of" Julius said with a small smile.

The three Soul Guards looked at each other happily "But" Julius said again "Being that you let those Keyblade wielders get away you are tasked with collecting them and bringing them to justice" Julius said "Yes Sir" the three said less enthusiastically "Excuse me" Julius said "YES SIR!" Marina, Gale, and Arid said loudly. "Good now hoop to it" Julius said waking away. "We have to go back to the tree house" Gale said "Gale I doubt that those three are there" Marina said "That's because they're in the city" Arid said "Why would they do that we told them to stay" Marina said "I bet it was that boy named Sora" Arid said.

"Besides even if we did want to go back to the tree house the city is on lock-down" Marina said. "We have to be careful if anyone finds out that we are affiliated with those monsters we'll be exiled" Gale said. The three shuddered at the thought of leaving the city.

"Untold horrors are past the city limits" Marina said "The heartless are stronger than anything we've ever seen" Arid said. "If we're not careful it will be are lives at risk" Gale said. "Lets move!" Arid said taking off running, with Marina and Gale behind him.

Arid jumped onto the same ledge Sora, Kairi, and Riku where standing on. Marina swiped her finger across the ground "Track" Marina's eyes flowed green as did the dust on her fingers then the dust began to fly away sparkling a bright green. "Lets follow the yellow brick road boys, Gale" Marina said "You got it, Garadus come forth" Gale summoned his bird familiar and the three hopped on and the giant bird toke flight following the sparkling dust.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku ducked into an alleyway and behind a dumpster. Soul Guards ran past but didn't notice them "What's up with this world and Keyblades" Kairi said "Every world we've gone to rarely know of its existence" Riku said "Everyone panics when they see it" Sora said summoning his Keyblade "What is it about you that send you into a frenzy" Sora said staring at the Keyblade.

The Keyblade reflected a bright light into Sora's eyes, Sora closed them and when he opened them Kairi and Riku wasn't there, instead there was a battlefield. "Kairi, Riku! Where are you guys!" Sora yelled getting up only to duck again as a fireball flew over his head. He summoned his Keyblade but it didn't Kingdom Key, "What the?" Sora said looking at it, the Keyblade was pitch black, the rainguard was blood-red, and the handle was bronze.

"What's happening" Sora asked, then suddenly his body started to move on its own accord, "Stop, stop moving!" Sora yelled but his body didn't listen he approached a person a slashed right through them.

The blood splattered on Sora's face, Sora continued to cut, slash, and cleave through people not knowing if they were innocent or not, his body didn't care. Then he approached a girl and a boy the girl looked like Kairi but she had gray hair and her eyes where green, her skin was paler than Kairi's sun-kissed skin. The boy looked like Riku but his hair was brown, and his eyes where gray.

The two appeared to try to run but Sora got there first and cut through the Kairi look-alike, Riku-look-a-like summoned his Keyblade and tried to defend. In the reflection on his Keyblade Sora saw Anti-Sora and a light flashed in his eyes again.

When Sora opened his eyes saw Kairi and Riku sitting there, Sora gasped he was sweating his heart was racing. "Sora what happened" Kairi said coming closer to Sora but Sora backed away frightened "Sora?" Kairi said "Nothing, nothing happened" Sora said looking at his Keyblade and the image of the Kairi imposter flashed through his mind and he threw his Keyblade.

The blade clattered against the ground, "Sora, there is obviously something wrong!" Riku said. "Hey I heard something! Over here!" A guard said "Run!" Riku said taking off with Kairi and Riku behind them. Sora grabbed his Keyblade "Its them it's the Keyblade wielders, get them" the guard said chasing them with about 2 dozen more behind him.


End file.
